Fate Phantom Another Night
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: A side story of Fate Phantom Night. While Akira Kurusu works his magic in Fuyuki, Ren Amamiya works his own bidding in Tokyo as Masters and Servants from Trifas coming to Tokyo, waging war against Divine Powers


**A Deal with a Cup**

 **(Was writing this while sleepy, shut up. Bad writing ahead)**

"Alright, class. Today we have a new student transferred here for today onward."

The class seems silent, as the female teacher turns to the side, looking at the door, "Come in and introduce yourself."

A fuzzy-haired male student with glasses on his face, along with the school's black jacket as a uniform, entering the class as he turns toward the students, "Morning, I am Ren; Ren Amamiya."

"He looks kind of plain, isn't he?"

"Where do you think he comes from?"

"Not a girl? Boring…"

Ren hears all the murmurs coming from the students before him. It is fresh to hear that none of these chatterboxes mention him being 'a delinquent' or 'a criminal' or 'that guy that hit other guy'.

He'd prefer it to be this way; after all, having attention onto him won't be a good idea.

 _"Remember our contract, Trickster. You shall scratch my back and I shall scratch yours."_

Understood, o voice in the head. Though, this being didn't even have a back to scratch.

Ren hears the teacher instructs him to sit somewhere near the window, right behind a blonde-haired female, who seems to be eyeing at him for some reason.

Probably because the two met moments ago, when he decided to stop by, sheltering himself from the rain when going to the school earlier.

Sure, he also knows her in a different life, but that would be a story for another day.

At this very moment, his focus shall not be in this déjà vu school, but toward the huge dome of earth, surrounding large part of Tokyo; this world's biggest mystery.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A big burly man with brown mullet as his hair, walking in his orange shirt and black leather jacket on alongside his sunglasses and scars on his face, moving through the corridor of the Clock Tower, showing off the aura of intimidation anywhere he goes.

Few people who has seen him either runs away from there or cowers in fear.

Except for one person, who doesn't seem to care for his dangerous appearance.

The big man and this quiet grey-haired fellow hit onto each other when the grey-haired person did not see him coming while carrying a box of books.

The younger man falls flat onto the ground, with the books scattered all over the place.

The man rubs his body as he pulls his head up toward the one with the muscle, "My bad. I'm sorry."

The big man snickers at him as he speaks up to him, "Hello, youngsters. I'm looking for the office of the head of Summoning, Rocco Belfaban. Any idea which way that might be?"

As he questions him, he extends his right hand, helping the younger man stand with a smile on his face.

"Sure thing," the grey-haired man smiles back, "Follow me."

The bigger man soon follows him from behind as he leads the man while still holding onto the books.

They eventually reach their destination, as the grey-haired young man points out toward a wooden door, "Here you go. Now, if you excuse me."

With a bow, the man simply walks away from there, still holding onto the box of books with him.

The big man snickers, looking straight toward the man as he mutters, "Quite rare to see one so polite."

He turns his attention toward the door before him, now knocking onto it three times, before a voice is heard from inside, "Come in."

With the door opens up, an old man of white-haired and glasses on his face appears sitting near a desk, calling out to him, "I've been waiting for you, necromancer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The grey-haired man is still carrying books with him, wobbling as he arrives at a lobby, now putting his books onto the nearby bench.

His face is full of sweat, as he is now breathing heavily, with his eyes now wandering all around him, seeing so many people walking around him, having some sort of demeaning looks on their eyes.

The man looks around, quickly noticing a girl; a young child with blonde hair who is looking busy before a… computer?

Huh?

A computer in Clock Tower?

He has seen people walking around with watches or even flip phones with them around here, all for the sake of blending in with others outside of the community.

But something so complicated like a computer… who is this kid?

He moves a bit, trying to take a look at the child's laptop, seeing her playing a fighting game as she is winning the match.

This girl clearly knows what she is doing.

He takes a good look at the game, now knowing what game she is playing as of now.

"Melty Blood? That's quite an old game for kids your age to play."

The girl quickly suddenly startled by him, quickly closes the computer and holds the computer before her, covering her face from his.

The grey-haired older man is shock by her action, speaking out to her as he tries to calm her down, "Don't be scared. I'm not a bad guy. I'm just wondering about the game you are playing just now."

Slowly, the girl pulls the computer down, taking a peek at him from behind, as she mutters, "Onii-san, you know Melty Blood?"

The older one nods, "I played the game before when I was younger."

"Magus doesn't play video games…"

"I am not like them all. I have TV too. I love watching some shows on the TV. And I play video games too, sometimes."

The girl is no longer hiding her face behind the computer, now looking straight at him, "You are a strange one."

The man simply chuckles at her words, before introducing himself, "I'm Yu Narukami. What's your name?"

"Rin Tohsaka," the girl responds to him, "I'm not a magus, by the way."

A non-magus in Clock Tower?

"You're not?"

She quickly shakes her head, "I'm from a magus family, but I'm not a magus. I'm here because my cousin was supposed to play with me today."

"Your cousin?"

She nods, "Did you know him? Her name is Rin Tohsaka too."

Their names are similar? Now that is a mystery among mysteries…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Tales of your deeds precede you. You've done work for the Clock Tower too."

The big man, Kairi Sisigou, is now sitting inside the office, hearing the old man, Rocco praising him.

He quickly cuts him off, speaking up to him, "How may I help you now?"

The old man responds to his words, "I'm sure you are familiar with Fuyuki's Holy Grail War."

Kairi now turns toward him, leaning toward him, "Who isn't."

Rocco explains to him, "Masters summon ancient heroes for them to command, and fight until only one is left standing. The winner is granted all their wishes."

The big guy does not need that kind of explanation. He knows what Holy Grail War is. It is one of the more famous subjects of discussion among the magi, especially the newer generations as they wish to be part of something dangerous.

Who doesn't want to have their wishes granted by something omnipotent like the Holy Grail itself?

Unfortunately, that should be something impossible as of now, "But, that system is supposed to have collapsed long ago."

"Correct," Rocco adds, "During the Fourth Holy Grail War, things were out of control when one of the Masters turn out to be a non-magus, a serial killer to boot, and summoned a terribly dangerous Servant. Instead of following the rule of secrecy, he created an unwanted attention all onto both him and his Servant."

"That's not a good thing," Kairi comments on his words.

The old man continues, "The pair of Master and Servant becomes a bigger threat to the Mage's Association when he summoned an unknown giant creature in the middle of the city itself, and out of nowhere, a Lesser Grail appears and spill out its content and burn the land of Fuyuki itself. During that confusion, the Greater Grail was stolen, disappeared without much trace."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's how the Fuyuki Holy Grail War ended," Rin finishes her words.

She and Yu are sitting close to each other, with the grey-haired male simply hears her rambling about her big sister.

He questions her, "What does that has anything to do with your cousin?"

Rin continues, "After that happened, its concepts became public knowledge and spread far and wide. Right now, people are trying to bring back the contest, making up pseudo-Holy Grail Wars all across the world. Just few years ago some group of magi in somewhere in South East Asia made up their own war that ends with failure."

Yu wonders about this omnipotent cup, but he decides to shrug the thought off, "Are you saying that your sister is joining one of those?"

Rin nods, "She said that one of the wars is about to happen in Fuyuki, and she has been chosen as one of the Masters."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What!?" Kairi springs a feeling of disbelief out of his mouth as Rocco explains to him.

"The artifact of immense divine power of the old Fuyuki War era, the Greater Grail, was recently found."

The muscled man repeats him, "The grail was found?"

The old man now pulling out a scroll of paper as he mutters, "To be more precise, it was declared found. An unknown group called Divine Powers declared to the Mage's Association that they have the grail."

"Divine Powers? Never heard of them," Kairi comments on the name.

Rocco continues, "The declaration was received at the same time that strange dome appears in the middle of Tokyo, Japan."

The man puts a photo of a giant dome made up of earth surrounding a city before him as Sisigou takes a look at the picture, "This mysterious dome? I've seen that place up close. It is way bigger than most of the buildings there, with its peak is said to have reach even the cloud. There was uproar when it first appears, with the non-magi authority constantly surveying the area. Somehow after a while people just turn silent and they simply accept them as the way it is."

Rocco mutters, "The declaration isn't simply to tell us of the grail's whereabouts, but also an invitation for a Holy Grail War against Masters of their side."

"Holy Grail War?"

"Yes," the old man mutters, "They've claimed to have been the one created the pseudo-grail war all around the world, with each of their own agents joining in each war, but now they wish to take over Mage's Association through this war, or else they will reveal the world about us."

Kairi mumbles upon hearing this, "They really don't give us much of a choice, huh?"

Belfaban resumes his story, "At first we've decided to refuse their words, so we sent about 50 enforcers and elite magi to retrieve the grail and possibly eliminate the threats, but all but one of them were slaughtered by a single opponent."

He turns to stare at his guest, "It was a work of a giant snake called Shesha."

"Sh-Shesha?" Kairi is bewildered, "As in, the Phantasmal Beast from Hindu mythology!?"

It is known by a lot of magi that Phantasmal Beast, the creatures from legends and myths, are all currently reside in the Reverse Side of the World, a place where no man could ever venture into.

It is also quite known by all that no magi from the Age of Man, as in the current era could ever win in a fight against one of them, so having one appears before them all would be a terrible thing to have.

Rocco replies with, "We are not sure the authenticity of that claim. The survivor is currently undergoing therapy session as he was traumatized by the experience, but that's all we can get from them."

Kairi now looks down, before asking him, "We have no choice but to accept their invitation then. So, am I going to join a team of Masters or something?"

"True," he nods at him, "You are going to become a Master of Black and fight the Divine Powers and their Masters of White. This system started as an emergency system within the Greater Grail in case there is a case of Masters in a war teaming up with each other instead. But, as of now, it can be safe to assume that such system has been activated by them."

The man gives a thought for a moment, before turning back toward the older one, "Two questions for you."

He signs the man with his one finger as he asks, "To summon a Servant, a catalyst is needed. Do you have such a relic?"

"Of course."

Rocco once again pulls out something from his desk, this time a box of something made out of wood in it.

Sisigou asks him, "What is that?"

It is a fragment of the Round Table from the Arthurian myth; a rare treasure even among the artifacts held by the Clock Tower. This should allow you to summon a famous hero as a Servant. He could be King Arthur, of course, but he can possibly be Lancelot, Gawain or Tristan for example."

Kairi grabs the piece of wood before smiling as a sign of gratitude, "Very well. This should work as a catalyst."

"My second question is who are the other six Masters are."

Rocco seems to be hesitating, which caught the man's attention, "Is something wrong?"

"No," the old man shakes his head, "Nothing. It's just… three of the Masters that will join you are from the renowned family of Yggdmillennia, namely the heiress, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia and her brother, Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia. The other one is Lancelot Pendragon Yggdmillennia."

"One of the other Masters bears the name of a rather lesser known family of Sajyou; that's all we know about her."

"The rest… are a bit unconventional, to say the least."

"What do you mean?"

The old man seems to be taking a deep breath, as he slowly forms a word, "Have you ever heard of Persona or Demon Summoning?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yu and Rin are still sitting at the bench, with him suddenly asks her, "Do you want your sister to win the war?"

The child suddenly looks down, and now the grey-haired girl seems panicking, "Wh-what's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

Rin shakes her head, "Nothing… I… I don't want my sister to join the grail war!"

"Why? If she wins, she can get her wish."

"But then she will have to face bad guys! Bad guys will kill her! I don't want my sister to die…"

Yu stares at her, seeing how she is nearly crying as he leans forward to look at her, "Then, how about I joined the war as well?"

The girl now confused, looking up at him, "You will?"

"Yeah. I have my own wish too, but while that happen, I'll be protecting your sister."

"Promise?"

"Pro-"

"There you are!"

Before he is able to finish his words, he found that his words were being cut off by a twin-tailed girl in red jacket, moving close to the girl as calls out to her, "Why are you walking around here? This place is big, you know?"

The child steps off from the bench, holding onto the girl's hand as the older girl speaks up to her, "Come, you want to go to the amusement park, right?"

The two women left the scene, with Yu simply stares at them, now having something in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the corridor within a huge mansion, a blonde man in a white uniform, moving through, passing a group of people with similar uniforms as he ignores all of the small events that occurs around him.

The man keeps on going forward, not even stopping and greeting those who are clearly doing so to him.

He finally reaches a door, gently knocks onto the door with his fingers three times.

"Please come in," a female voice is heard coming from the other side of the door.

The blonde man opens up the pathway and enters the room, now looking at a brown-haired female in the same uniform, sitting on a wheelchair as she turns from the window toward him.

"Ah, Gawain-san. How may I help you today?" she asks him with a smile on her face.

The blonde man simply mutters, "Our guests will be arriving here in few minutes."

"That's a good thing then," she mutters, now wondering, "If I may ask, are all of the Masters going to be here? Are all of our guests accepted out initiation?"

"I'm afraid, not all of them. I've just received a call from the magus employed by the Clock Tower stating that he will not join us for summoning our Servants. He will instead be joining us after he summoned his own Servant."

"I see," the girl looks down a bit, moving her chair off toward the desk, "I was hoping that we could know our allies well throughout this meeting to ensure a stable cooperation, but if he wishes to do it separately, I won't have a problem with that request."

Gawain seems hesitant to open up his mouth, before finally deciding to ask her, "If I may ask, why Trifas of all places? If our enemies are inside the dome in Japan, why aren't we moving our base closer toward them?"

"Gawain-san," the girl mutters, "The reason is simple, really. This house is given to me by our late elder, Darnic Prestone Ygddmillennia himself after his death at the hand of the Divine Powers. As the newly appointed heiress of the whole family, I have decided to use his gift to me well.

She then turns and gives him a smile, "Don't worry, Gawain-san. As soon as we've summoned our Servants, we shall be moving toward our enemy's base as quickly as possible. This place is simply a formality between team members."

Gawain simply nods, muttering, "Understood."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A helicopter is seen flying above a huge forest, moving closer and closer toward the huge mansion of Yggdmillennia.

The copter soon reaches and lands onto a platform, and from inside, five people climb off from the no-longer flying transportation, now seeing a group of people in similar outfits standing close to each other, watching them getting away from the helicopter and toward them.

Three of the all-female visitors are all mesmerized at the sight of the mansion, or rather, a castle, not realizing a girl on a wheelchair approaching them.

"Welcome to the Yggdmillennia's manor, everyone," the girl grabs their attentions, bowing toward them all as they bow back at her, "My name is Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, the heiress of Yggdmillennia and I am happy to be of your acquaintance."

"Heiress?" a darker brown-haired, twin-tailed girl in pink clothing looks around in confusion before continuing, "You owned this place?"

A blonde girl in red leather jacket and tan cape looks amazed, "Eh, you must be some kind of a princess to be able to own this place."

"N-no," Fiore seems startled a bit, "I was… I inherit this place…"

"Isn't this place amazing, Kiria-san?" the twin-tailed girl turns to look at the girl with turquoise hair in dull green jacket, who nods, "Yeah."

Somehow, this atmosphere turns into them chattering, expressing their feelings with the audiences simply watch in silence, unable to comprehend this type of situation before them.

A lighter blonde girl calls them out, "Can we get straight to the point?"

With that, the scenery turns quieter, as Fiore quickly speaks up, "Ah, we have a lot to chat about, but please, follow me. I would love to know more about Persona and everything else you know."

With the group of girls entering the mansion along with others, a brown-haired young man with glasses mutters, looking at them all, "What a lovely bunch. They are truly not suited for a place filled with magi. But…"

He pauses, now with others gradually disappearing, leaving him and some other outside as he keeps on staring at the door, "My sister… she seems happy…"

"What are you doing there, Caules?"

He didn't notice how he is now all alone out there, being called out by a black-haired man who is staring at him from the balcony above, "Your sister is still speaking to the guests. They are about to summon their Servants now. You better hurry up."

"Yes, Lancelot!" Caules quickly runs into the house, "I'll be there in a moment."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, in the middle of the forest, two figures; a black-haired young man in white jacket and a purple-haired girl in a different jacket walk out in the open, seeing a hooded figure before them.

The male calls out to the figure, "Are we… really going to do this?"

The female quickly turns toward him, "Of course we are, senpai! SHEBA has listed this as a Singularity, right? It is our job to fix this!"

"Still…" her 'senior' seems to be in a thought, "This place feels a lot different than before…"

The hooded figure ignores them, focusing their attention toward a circle and a piece of metal before them, now raising their hand.

 _Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let metal the color I pay tribute to  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 _An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! _

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,  
Come forth from the ring of restraints,  
Protector of the Holy Balance! _

Wind blowing and light appears in the middle of the shining magic circle.

Before them, now stands a silver robot with tails, looking at all three of them.

"Are you… my Master?"

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Before Fiore and the rest, kneels before them are a long-haired man in an archaic clothing, a man in white and blue armor, a dark purple-haired female in purple skintight outfit, a green-haired man in silver armor, a dark-skinned, violet-haired woman with animal ears and a short-haired woman in red jacket.

"Your summons have been answered. I am a Servant of Black, and my fate is one with my Master. My sword is your sword."

"S-so… these are Servants?" the twin-tailed female speaks up in admiration, "They look so cool!"

Fiore and Caules stare at each other, before nodding as he speaks out loud, "As of now, we shall work together to finally achieve the victory against the so-called Divine Powers!"

She mutters, "True, we will win with these responsibility in our hands."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Kairi, in the middle of the graveyard, stands a figure in in bulky white and red armor.

Kairi stares at the figure, questioning them, "Who are you?"

The helmet of the figure opens up, with a blonde female is seen inside the helmet, smiling wide while holding onto her blade, "I am Mordred, the one and true heir of Arthur Pendragon. So I ask you; are you my Master?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Tokyo, Ren is now staring straight toward the dome, standing just around the corner.

 _The inside of the dome is our target. We shall find out why we are being called out into this world, why you are no longer a human, and why I, Yaldabaoth, the God of Control, am appearing as your Persona._

Sounds like some is pissed.

Ren looks around, before seeing something close to the wall of the dome, "A crack?"

He moves close to it, approaching the crack as he slips into it.

Ren now knows why there is no hole on this dome; the skin is way too thick to break easily.

He keeps on pushing and pushing, till he finally steps out and into the dome, free the tight space of the crack.

"Wha-"

Ren could not believe his eyes. He is now looking at Tokyo itself, but looking battered and ruined, as there are not much of buildings can be seen, other than the empty ones or the broken ones.

He notices how some pixies are flying around away in and out of the buildings.

He also realizes how he is now wearing a black jacket and a pair of red gloves. His hands quickly touch his face, concluding that he is wearing a mask on his face.

Strange… what is this place?

"Are you another one of the trespassers, mongrel?"

Ren pulls his head around, looking for the noise before turning and seeing a group of people, looking straight toward him.

Instinctively, he pulls out his dagger, ready for a fight.

 **End chapter.**

 **If anyone couldn't guess, this is not a reboot to Fate Phantom Night, but a side-story for that story.**

 **In this story, the MC (named Ren Amamiya) is now stuck with Yaldy as his Ultimate Persona, since this version of Joker is from the Bad Ending one.**

 **List of Masters and Servants will appear next chapter. Good luck guessing the Masters and Servants in the meantime.**


End file.
